Social media are growing both in complexity and scale. More instances of social media are being created, and more people are taking an active role in social media than ever before. One of the driving forces behind why social media are so popular is that these media allow users to interact with people with whom they would not normally be able to interact. These interactions may be between existing friends who have grown distant or between individuals who would have never met without the use of social media.
One of the most common ways for people to meet or organize using social media is through the use of groups. Groups may form in the social media context due to a variety of factors. For example, a group may be created based on user interests, user political beliefs, user experiences, user religious beliefs, or any concept a group of people may share an interest in. However, as with most groups, it is possible for divisiveness to grow between members. This can be caused to a variety of factors, but mostly it is due to a lack of group cohesiveness. The dynamic of a group can change over time, and thus needs to be monitored and controlled in order to allow the group to properly thrive.